


Warming Up

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Cock Warming, Erotica, Gay Sex, Hot, Hot Sex, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Hogwarts was freezing and a young Harry Potter is struggling to stay warm in the Gryffindor dorm rooms, with his best friend Ron watching on and sighing as he watched his friend getting sicker. He then decides to warm up Harry.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Warming Up

As snow fell outside of the castle, the magical fires around the ancient castle were working at high demand to try and keep the stone building warm for the students and staff inside. Despite the power hidden inside of the castle to keep the warmth flowing, it wasn’t always enough for every child inside. Despite a lovely made fire in a jar beside him, charmed by his best friend Hermione, a young Harry Potter was shivering in his four-poster bed. Squirming around in his blankets and trying to get comfortable. The cold reminded him more of the hell that he was forced to call a ‘home’, where he had been forced into a dark and small cupboard, after being worked to the bone.

“Oh come on Harry! It’s not that cold…” Ron teased, the red-head looking out at the snow coating the Forbidden Forest from one of the windows in their five person dorm room.

“Ugh! RON!” Harry whined, the boy shivering a little further and attempting to remember every spell he could that would warm him up.

The whine had Ron rolling his eyes, knowing that his best friend was going to get sick from this and spend even more time with Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing. Poppy would just love even more time with the young boy, she had already jokingly and sarcastically asked the Headmaster if she should just make a room for him there and reclassify his house from Gryffindor to Hospital Wing.

Dumbledore hadn’t been a fan of the suggestion.

“Seriously, Harry? You're going to get sick if you keep this up…” Ron muttered, as he magically closed the blinds on the windows in the room before shooting a spell at the fire in the jar to enhance it a little. A tip from Hermione, who knew just how stubborn their best friend got at times. 

Including continuing his normal routine of taking a walk on the grounds with Hedwig on his shoulders before letting her fly around for him to watch, in the courtyard. While both Hermione and Ron found it adorable that he did this and slightly weird that Hedwig seemed to be able to boss the messy black haired boy around with simple chirps and a peck of her beak. If they hadn’t gotten someone to check after a very suspicious conversation between the two, where Harry seemed to understand her chirps and gave the bird everything it demanded, they would have thought it was an Animagus out to get him. Yet it was not, it was just a bird. One with a slightly larger magical core then other owls but still, just a plain snowy owl. Even the Professor they had gotten to do the spell after them to make sure, seemed a little shocked and even upset that there was nothing extra-normal about the owl. Apparently there had been rumors flooding the school and wizarding world as a whole, who believed that Harry Potter couldn't just have a plain owl and that it must have been Merlin’s Owl or a Phoenix in disguise, many even believed it to be Godric Griffindor’s animagus.

Shivering a little, Harry pouted under his blankets but admitted that Ron more and likely was correct. It wouldn’t be the only flu that he had gotten during the Winter months since coming to Hogwarts. He wasn’t going to let Ron win however. “N-No it won’t!”

“Uh-huh…” Ron responded, the red-head slowly removing his shirts. Not noticing as Harry’s head wormed out from under the blankets. The boy-who-lived about to say something until he saw the sight of his best friend shirtless.

While he wasn’t going to reveal it to anyone, the wizarding world’s chosen one had begun to notice boy’s chests more and more as of late, something that had begun with him simply perving on Oliver and the Weasley twins in the locker room showers. With the previously innocent teenage boy coming across something that awoke thoughts that pulled him away from the likes of Cho Chang; the abs of his fellow Quidditch players. With the chests of the trio of the boys shocking the boy, who could only gulp and look away as he quickly washed himself behind the privacy of a curtain charm. The youth being the only one who didn’t shower as one big group. Oliver had started the charm in his first year since he didn’t really want anyone to assume anything with them bathing with an eleven year old boy, but the charm had stayed since Harry hadn’t exactly grown comfortable with the trio seeing his bits. Even if Oliver was unaware that his charm had one major flaw. It only stopped him and the twins from seeing Harry Potter’s naked body. There bodies were instead fully on show for the young teen beginning to realise and notice things about both the other sex and his own gender.

Meanwhile, as he watched Ron’s easing his shirt off, Harry felt himself licking his lips slightly before blushing. He attempted to pull his eyes off, but couldn’t stop himself from taking in the differences between the muscular chests of the twins and Ron’s young undefined chest which compared to what many would think from his eating habits, was fairly lean.

‘This is sooo wrong… I shouldn’t be checking out Ron like this…’ Harry sighed, with the teen pulling the blankets tighter around him in a mix of embarrassment and coldness. Even if he would argue to himself that it was for his best friend’s privacy.

A now shirtless Ron Weasley, shivering a tiny amount from the slight chill caused by the snow falling outside by the warmth of the room did quickly warm him up and he moved over to his bed. By the time that Harry settled enough to take another look, Ron had crawled into his bed and had rolled onto his side. 

The teen ready to fall asleep, until the boy heard some further shivering from his best friend.

“Ugh…” 

Throwing back his sheets, Ron climbed out of his bed and headed across the very small walkway between his bed and Harry’s before shocking the thunderbolt scared boy by throwing back Harry’s sheets and climbing in.

Yelping from the shock and the movement, Harry questioned awkwardly. “Uh, Ron? What are you doing…”

“Well, if you aren’t going to do anything about the fact you are shivering… then I will… I will just share the bed with you…” Ron sighed as he climbed into the small bed, the red-head knowing that the two young teenagers were going to be pressed against each other due to it but knew that it would be effective.

At least it was, if he listened to his twin brothers who used the reasoning of staying warm when Ron walked in the pair of them in the same bed. The teen always unaware of what was actually going on and why his brother’s wouldn’t let him join them in the bed. With George normally screaming at him to get out, not wanting to be caught either inside of his twin brother or vice-versa. The twins were beginning to discuss the possibility of inviting Ron to actually join him in the bed the next time he barged into the room. The thought process of the pair being able to slide into the younger boy as one, turning both of them on and leading to much hotter sex when one roleplayed as the boy.

“I-Isn’t the bed a little small though…” Harry stuttered, the black-haired boy not used to anyone wanting to share a bed with him. The stuttering only got worse when he felt Ron’s chest pressing against his back, with the warmth of the other boy’s body forcing its way into him.

Ron just groaned and rested one arm around the smaller boy, who subconsciously pushed back and snuggled in tighter. Something that both boys decided not to bring up in the future, since they knew how their other roommates would have reacted. If they had stayed home for the Holidays. “Oh, just shut up Harry…”

Harry did indeed shut up for a while, with the two young teenagers lying there snuggled up for a while. Until the feel of Harry’s shivering smaller body rubbing against him affecting something on the taller red-head, who found himself aroused because of it. Much to the awkwardness of the teenager, Ron knew that the darker haired boy felt it. With the way they were lying, there was no way for Harry not to feel as Ron’s erect five and a quarter inch cock pushed against his ass and lower back. Something that also had Harry moving backwards, with the boy having wondered what another boy’s cock was going to feel like ever since he saw the twin’s jokingly feeling up their team captain's body and cock. A feel up that had led to Harry learning about masturbation and the reveal of thick white cum as something that could come from his own cock.

“Ugh… god Harry… this is sooo uncomfortable…” Ron groaned, the boy getting frustrated with how small the bed was since it meant that he couldn’t hide his erection at all.

Not wanting to lose the feel of his best friend’s cock against him, Harry awkwardly responded with a question. “W-What’s wrong with it?”

“I’m bloody falling off it! That’s what…” Ron muttered in annoyance, the red-head not lying since Harry hadn’t moved from the middle of the bed thus Ron was lying on the edge with one of his legs and some of his back being forced out into the slight chill of the castle dorm.

Harry muttered out a ‘sorry’ and began to move over on the bed allowing Ron to scooch over as well, with the change of positions leading to Ron snaking his arms further around the shorter boy. Something that didn’t help with his arousement, at all. It did however allow him to do something to the boy-who-lived that a young Ronald Weasley would jaw dropped over. He was able to feel up the chosen one and his childhood hero’s bare chest and cold caused hardened nipples. Causing sensations on the younger boy who had Harry’s muscles relaxing and releasing a soft moan from having his pyjamas shirt covered chest massaged by his best friend. While neither of the boys were fully homosexual, it wasn’t like neither boy hadn’t thought about doing something like this with the other. Both, had instead thought about that ever since they had learnt about that particular topic and for Harry, that homosexual sexual intercourse wasn’t as negative in the wizarding world. The boy’s laid there quietly as Ron’s hand felt up his best friend’s chest and his hardened cock rubbed against his best friend’s ass. A double assault that had quickly aroused the smaller boy, both in height and in cock size. This remained until Harry spoke.

“R-Ron…”

Knowing what was coming, the red-head gulped. “Yes H-Harry?”

“Your… you know…” Harry responded.

“Y-Yeah… I am…” Ron answered, his breathing getting heavier as he admitted to it. “A-are you?”

“Yeah…” Harry admitted as well. “D-did you want to do something…”

Stopping his movements on Harry’s chest and fighting the urge to move down and feel his best friend’s cock. Ron questioned what Harry was meaning. “Like… what?”

“Well… there isn’t anyone else in our dorm room… so we could you know relieve ourselves together… if you want…” Harry offered, unknowingly causing his best friend’s mouth to drop from the thought of jerking off together. 

While both boys assumed that the other did it and had seen some hand movements under the sheets, they knew not to bring it up and the thought of doing it together became a fantasy of the pair while relieving themselves. Through it normally included doing it with them watching Hermione fingering herself, rather then each other. Even if each of them did take the occasional peak of the other’s cock, just to compare. Or at least that was how they rationalised it.

“You want to… do that together?” Ron questioned, his hand beginning to move once more on Harry’s shirt covered chest. Something that helped to soothe the nerves of the boy.

“Wh-why not, Ron?” The boy with the scar adjusted his glasses and blushed. The pink barely showed thanks to his frozen white cheeks.

Ron gulped, the thought of showing his cock to Harry making him a little nervous. “I guess… if you want…”

Harry shifted around so that he wasn’t underneath Ron’s weight, but could still feel his best friend’s warmth. The hand on his chest remained, rubbing up and down as their frosted white breaths mingled together. Shuddering from the cold, Harry reached down and untied the cord to his striped blue-and-white pyjamas letting them come loose before sliding them down a few inches so that his crotch was revealed to Ron’s soft blue eyes. A pair of grey boxers were all that hid his rock hard cock and kept it safe from Winter’s chill. 

Blushing slightly, Ron played with the sheets of his best friend’s bed and went to lift them up before stopping to question the other boy. “S-Shall we show or do it under the sheets?”

“Sh-show. It will get too hot, r-right Ron? Like if we cast engorgio on the fire…” Harry replied, shaking slightly.

Ron wasn’t entirely sure if Harry was right about it but decided to follow the other boy, his hormones outweighing the thought of keeping his best friend nice and warm. “W-Well… yeah, I guess…”

The boys threw back the sheets together and instantly wished they hadn’t, as the Winter’s icy grip took hold of them and Harry quickly pulled his pants back up to hide his body from it. His hand snapped for the wand resting on his nightstand, gripping tightly around the holly as the tip pointed directly at their dark furnace with a smouldering piece of wood hardly providing enough heat to reach their toes. His mouth opened, shouting ‘INCINDIO!’ at the dying fire to make it flare back to life and burn brighter. Its orange red glow cast over the frozen boys, whose eyes were locked onto the flames licking up into the long metal shaft.

Ron’s eyes followed back down Harry’s arm, and blushed at the thought of Harry holding a piece of wood pointing at a shaft.

“I didn’t think it was that cold…” He said from behind clattering teeth.

Harry blushed. “W-Well it is!”

“W-Whatever…” Ron managed as his body warmed back up from the roar of the enhanced fire. “So… you still want to do this?”

Tugging his pyjamas down once more to reveal his boxers, Harry nodded at the red-headed boy. His magical green eyes flashed brightly, as Ron’s eyes widened from the sight of his best friend’s erect cock covered in just a pair of oversized grey boxers. Knowing Ron was now staring at hs cock, the blushing and now warmer boy waited to see Ron to do the same in taking off his own hand me down gray pyjamas and show off what he had. When his best friend finally noticed, a blushing freckled boy stuttered as he followed suit, pulling down his pants a few inches. A fiery red bush of wild pubes came into view, followed by a hardened five and a quarter inches that popped out of the fabric to slap against his waist. Just as pale as Ron himself, there were a few small freckles on the foreskin and a large one that showed when he peeled it back. 

Harry blushed heavily as he looked at the length and realised something: Ron was bigger. 

Sighing and deciding that he was probably one of the smallest in his year. With the teen hoping to Merlin, that he was at least bigger than Draco Malfoy.

“W-woah…” Harry breathed. “Did you cast engorgio on it?”

Ron blushed. “N-No… it’s not safe to…”

The blush only got worse when he remembered the twin using accidental magic in order to do exactly that to their older brother Charlie. It nearly cost Percy the chance to go to Hogwarts with the costs that it took to fix Charlie’s bits. One of the many reasons Percy hated the twins. It was also why his big brother refused to ever enter Saint Mungo's hospital in fear of embarrassment. Those poor witches having to see the oversized penis. Made Ron shudder. Furrowing his brow from behind his round glasses, Harry pulled his smaller cock out. Despite the cold, his hardness twitched and he blushed a deep red that mingled with the fire’s glow.

Ron wondered if he should comment on his best friend’s size, even knowing it was only about half an inch smaller than his own. Instead he nervously, reached down and took hold of his cock, the hand pointing it up at the roof of the Gryffindor Dorm Room. “H-How should we start…”

Harry blinked. “D-don’t you just stroke it? What else do you do but that and pee?”

Ron didn’t respond to the question and instead blushed at the thought of doing more than stroking his cock, with the boy-who-lived. His younger self would be running around crazy at the thought of being this close to Harry Potter.

“S-so… uh…. Y-yeah, stroke… no-nothing else…” 

Harry giggled a little and chose not to mention things he had seen Fred and George doing to Oliver in the locker rooms and simply grinned at his best friend. “On the count of three?”

Mentally counting up to three in their heads, the two boys nodded at one and other at ‘three’ and grabbed both their young dicks. Giving themselves a squeeze, Harry and Ron began to stroke themselves off lying side by side in the small single bed. Harry moaned first, softly, unlike the loud almost gasp of a moan that Ron released next. Their hands moved slow and teasingly, working the shafts. The two boys were glad that the rest of the dormitory room was empty, as their moans began to intensify.

While their room was indeed empty, Gryffindor wasn’t and their moans weren’t ignored.


End file.
